Death to Twilight by Sun Angles
by Aniju
Summary: Caution: to all those who love Twilight, DO NOT read this. But if you love Meerkat Manor and hate Twilight, either or please do read this. The clans of Meerkat Manor go on a rampage and kill off the Twilight cast with the help of three of my characters.


Death to Twilight by Sun Angles

The sun had just slowly woken up peeking out from over the horizon. The great round sphere of fire warmed the earth wakening the sleeping creatures below huddled together for warmth from the cold dark night. One by one the world woke filling with sounds and movement of the inhabitance of this region. Like an eye made of fire, the sun witnessed the events that took place that day.

It was total chaos by sunrise. People were sparkling and bleeding. Screams and yowls could be heard coming from the distance. Claws and fangs were slashing into the soft pale skin a red liquid shot out like a geyser. They were covered by furry clawed creature. There were hordes of them everywhere biting and scratching and tearing into the sparkling terrified creatures. Loud barks cried and more of the furry fanged creatures came roaring down into the mayhem. The sparkling people were overwhelmed. Five to ten were crawling on one person digging their claws deeper and deeper scratching repeatedly. The Whiskers, Lazuli, Commandos and Zappa meerkat clans had joined forces.

Flower the dominant female of the Whiskers called for her family to give chase after the sparkles that were running away. Zaphod, Flower's partner, called for his sons. He was joined by Shakespeare, Mitch, Zorro, Baker, Miles, Pookie, Jogu and adopted son Axle, who was really a Zappa. They had their eyes set on Jasper one of the sparkling wanna-be's. He did what all stupid people in horror movies do: he tripped and didn't try to get back up. Not far away Shakespeare, a reliable meerkat sighted the fallen sparkling Jasper. He called for the rest of the clan to come and see. He was joined by his brothers Mitch, Zorro, Seacrest, and sisters Hawkeye, and Kinkaju. They sprang on the helpless Jasper who still lay on his back. They tore into him, clawing at his soft stomach. He screamed in agony.

Lucky for him another vampire, a pure breed, was flying over head peering down. Something shiny caught his eye and he draw close to have a better look. Jasper was saved since the meerkats thought the giant winged creature was a giant hawk. Yossarian, Zaphod's brother raised the alarm and the clan headed for a bolt hole to hide in. Jasper was left to lay stunned, in a pool of his own blood. He was bitten and scratched all over. The vampire flying over head came down to see what that was all about. He landed near by keeping his distance. He looked around and saw meerkats attacking other sparkling people.

"Bloody hell it's a bloody mess here!"

This vampire was a pure breed mixed with three different types of vampire species; he had no human blood in him. He was different from what ever Jasper was. He was in bat form, for his kind could transform into bats and fly. Since he was in bat form he didn't burn in the sun. He was big: with a fifteen foot wing span. His head wasn't like a typical bat head, his muzzle was long and narrow ending with a leaf shape nose. He sported two long nettle-like fangs. His fur was black and he appeared to have a thick mane around his neck. His ears stood tall on his head. He had a long tail tipped with a tuff of hair like a lion's.

Jasper yowled for help and the other vampire hissed in disgusted. He started to crawl away but Jasper grabbed his tail. The vampire turned and snapped his jaws shut on Jasper's arm. He cried but held on tight. The Whiskers were now coming back and the vampire bat could hear them regrouping. He would be over taken if he didn't leave. He let go of Jasper and turned around. He opened his wings but Jasper pulled him around the waist and dragged him down. The vampire hissed wildly, struggling to get free.

"Jasper!" cried a loud voice.

Carlisle was rushing over but he was met by Frank, the brother of Houdini and ex-dominant male of the Zappa clan. He leaped on Carlisle with a few of his clan males. Carlisle was knocked over and swarmed by Zappa. Jasper howled sorrowfully for he shared some relationship with Carlisle. He was hardly visible now his screams and yowls were muffled by barks and cries of the Zappa. The vampire bat hissed and huffed up. Jasper turned and peered around the bat. To his horror more meerkats were hurling themselves down towards them; locked in a war dance.

The vampire bat ignored Jasper and flapped his massive wings. He took off slowly for the extra weight held him down. He flapped with more power and he lifted taking Jasper with him. The sparkling Jasper reeked of disease… something was wrong with him. The vampire didn't care about Jasper but he wanted to get away, if it meant taking Jasper with him to save himself then so be it. He flew up but Jasper's legs dangled below. His legs were soon covered by the Commandos. One eyed Hannibal, the biggest meanest meerkat around, leaped up and clawed Jasper in the worst spot, right in the male's extra appendage. Jasper's scream was unearthly; there was nothing to describe it. It sounded close to a rabbit's squeak and monkeys fighting. The vampire flew higher, soon the Commandos would drag him down and he would share Jasper's pain. The weight was pulling them both down. Jasper had to go or none of them would survive.

The vampire bat battered Jasper with his wings but his grip was too strong. Pure terror and the will to survive gave Jasper the strength to hang on. The vampire did some good though his attentions were to rid himself of Jasper, but his wings knocked some of the meerkats off. His strong flapping also helped lift them both. The meerkats started too jumped off seeing they were being taken too high now. Jasper helped by shaking his legs. He shook his legs wildly despite the pain and Hannibal fell off. The two flew higher out of reach of the angry meerkats.

The vampire bat eyed a tree to land on. The branches were big enough to support him and he could lose the extra weight. He aimed for the upper largest branches but Jasper let out a low, usually nasal whine of discontent. He called out for someone by the name of Alice. The vampire bat looked down and saw the one named Alice laying motionless on the floor covered in blood. She was killed by Cazanna, dominant female of the Lazuli. She jumped on her with her sisters, and daughter help, she had gone for the neck. Alice had been slashed right down to the wind pipe. He had suffocated when blood flooded her lungs and no air could go in or out. A few Lazuli still hung around her but she demanded no interest from them now that she was dead.

Everyone ran for their lives. They didn't know what was going on. Panic set in, it was every man for himself. Carlisle reappeared and had attempted to save Alice but he met Big Si, Cazanna's man and dominant male of the Lazuli. He had his son Carlos leap into the air and landed on Carlisle's Face and bit his left eye out. Carlisle rolled and the meerkat leaped off. He got up and, forgetting about Alice, ran for his life. Bodies littered the ground laying in pools of blood. Those who still lived were left behind to roll in the muddy blood slush. The meerkats had taken out many and most died of their wounds then from the meerkats themselves. The meerkats chased off those who ran but didn't bother the catch them. They had gotten what they came for and the clans were soon starting to regroup.

The vampire bat had landed on the tree with a thump. Jasper moaned pitifully. The two sat in the tree waiting for the meerkats to leave. A few others had gotten the same idea and took shelter in the high branches of strain trees that the meerkats couldn't climb. Jasper moaned and cried in despair. He was bleeding but that didn't matter now. He kept crying names of the people he knew. The vampire bat gave no attempt to comfort him.

The vampire bat's ear perked up.

"You hear that?" he asked not expecting an answer but Jasper just shook his head.

The meerkats clans and regrouped, Whiskers rejoined the family, Lazuli gathered, Commandos rallied around the dominant female and male, Nikita and Hannibal, the Zappa reorganized. The four clans dashed off in to the under growth. It was all over but no one moved still shaking and frighten. A few of the bodies still moved and now then moans and groans filled the air. Those that ran didn't come back. Finally one of the sparkling tree clingers got fed up with no one doing anything and he jumped down. Let's say it was James, yeah I won't kill him yet. He wasn't attacked by any returning meerkat. That brought conferred and the others soon followed. Jasper just let himself fall from the tree, ten feet and hit the ground and groaned but he was alright. The vampire bat thought _**'that was a stupid way to get down from a tree'.**_ He glided down.

A cloud of black smoke engulfed him. The other people had noticed him in the tree with Jasper but the meerkats terrified them more. When the smoke clear there stood no longer a bat but a person dressed in black with a red bandanna around his neck. His hair swooshed to the right and it was jet black. His eyes glowed crimson. He stood a little above six foot. The others didn't know what to think of him. He didn't sparkle in the sunlight that shined through the thick cloud cover. He was different. He wasn't as pale but his skin still lacked color. He was a giant bat a while ago and now he wasn't but he helped Jasper whether he wanted to or not. James was still suspicious about him though; but who cares what James thinks.

"Who are you," he growled with resentment.

"I am Vambert," answered the vampire.

"What are you?" asked another person.

"I'm a vampire. Not like you, I don't sparkle and I can fly and turn into a bat," explained Vamy happily as if he was proud of himself. "I was sleeping nearby and I heard these screams. Then I decided to see what was going on so I pocked my head out and saw all this."

"No vampire turns into a bat. You're not a vampire."

"Yes I am. I drink human blood and sleep in the day time. Look at my fangs!" Vambert smiled revealing his long fangs.

"He helped save Jasper," yelled a female half of her head covered in blood.

It was Esme who somehow was related to Jasper… I think. It doesn't matter really. The others took her side. If Vamy helped one of their own he was good with them. Vamy got lucky no one saw him trying to drop Jasper to save himself. Well he was in now, a few thanked him, and Esme herself thank him personally. It was a mess and most of the bloody survivors died later that night. A few of those who ran retuned. They hadn't gotten that far. James took control. He ordered three people who weren't injured too badly to go and find the rest of the others who abandon them as they ran to save themselves. They came back and helped carry and drag away anyone who was still alive.

That night everyone crowded around camp fires. Their homes were gone and they didn't know where they were at the moment. James posted guards to keep watch for the return of survivor or more meerkats. Vamy was welcome to sit with Jasper's surviving family. He welcomed the chance to be with others. He said vampires are social creatures and need the company of others. He sat down next to Jasper and Carlisle who had survived. He had a big gash on his left shoulder and his left eye was gone. He had been patched up but sight no longer resigned in his eye. He was thankful for Vamy's help saving Jasper. The loss of Alice hurt hard and Jasper was quiet. His wife was gone and he knew he would never see her again. His last image of her was lying dead in the bloody mud with her neck sliced, eyes open staring into the sky. That really sucks if you really think about it. He was miserable asking himself why he lived and not her, why didn't he help her. Poor thing couldn't be comforted right now.

Vamy was asked many questions. They never had seen a vampire like him. He was different and he explained a bit before Carlisle shooed them away. Vamy was a wild vampire mostly; the first breed of vampire there was before they started to live in houses; you know; when people used to live in caves. Vamy was wild, he liked caves. They are his home. He lived in great colonies with other vampires, who could fly and turn into bats. The abilities he had weren't seen much now a days.

"Why can you go out in the day without dying?" someone asked him.

"It was cloudy today, directed sunlight hurts me but the clouds provide some protection and also my master gave me a gift." He left it at that.

Edward, who was cover in blood but mostly not his own, sat next to Jasper and was trying to comfort him but to no avail. He had survived by lying under two dead bodies. He had fallen and was cut badly on the side but he was alright for the most part. One of the people who fell on him died as Edward was trying to keep her awake. She stopped talking to him and he discovered she had died right on top of him. He had forgotten about that, now that he had learned that Alice was dead. He himself seemed to be distressed by something else. Jasper was bleeding from in-between his legs and he winced as he moved, but he would survive from his injuries. Edward would get up to get him whatever he needed but Jasper was refusing to eat or drink.

The others were shivering and crying their heads off. Those who managed to sleep, more of a form of suspended animation, had nightmares and woke up startled or screaming. Jasper finally fell asleep or something like sleep, and he managed to stay something like sleep, probably dreaming of his beloved Alice one last time. Carlisle fell into suspended animation. Esme stayed up to comfort Rosalie. She was missing three of her figures on her right hand, bitten off by Mozart a Whisker female. Esme herself had many scratches all over her body. The Lazuli got her and Pancake bit her in the nose. A bandage was covering her wounded nose now. The night was filled with restless sleepers. The guards were tired and in no shape to being guarding. A few fell a-suspended animation on the job, one fell a-suspended animation standing up.

Vamy didn't really sleep. He was a vampire, the night was his and he would rather go hunting for his prey. He started to slink off, he would come back later. As he crawled in the darkness he heard footsteps. He followed his ears. His eyes were great at night but he relied on his sense of hearing to see where he was going mostly. He followed the sound and emitted sound waves and the world around him light up in his mind in a silvery glow. He sighted Edward with his sound. Vamy was curious where he was going. Meerkats might attack him again, or did he know meerkats sleep six feet down in their burrows at night. Vamy followed Edward for a while. He was very noisy, how he managed to escape from the others was amazing but then again everyone was tired. Vamy soon lost interest in him and left him to whatever he was up to. He went off to hunt for his prey. Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!!!!!

*****

A lone wolf stood on a hill scanning the area with his golden eyes. His ears were perked up high on his head. He had long slender legs and a thin body. His thick pure grey coat glistened in the afternoon sun. He had heard something not too far away and was trying to locate a friend. Something else caught his attention, distracting his gaze from nothing in particular to movement down below him. The wind swirled up in a spiral manor bringing a strange scent he couldn't figure out. He scrutinized a large shape moaning on the grass before the forest below him. He leaned over and sniffed the air. Wulf had found what he was looking for.

At first Wulf thought it was a bear but on closer inspection he soon realized it wasn't a bear but a massive creature he would decide as an Amphicyonid, an ancient creature that once lived a long time ago and died with the other mega beast. The creature he saw was huge and muscular with a bear like head. It really looked like a bear just with a long tail and pointed ears. Wulf saw no difference other than that. He snarled in dislike but he swallowed his infuriation and leaped down from the hill.

Wulf sashayed down and over to the strange beast. The bear dog like animal stood tall but did not seem threaten by Wulf's casual approach but he did smile. He seemed to be impressed by Wulf's bravery. He just walked right up to the bigger beast, now that says something. Wulf sniffed the brute and found his sent was strange and unknown to him. He had never smelled a creature like him. He was sure the beast was thinking the same about him, but Wulf smelled a little like a real wolf.

"Hello, I am a werewolf," Wulf was going to introduced himself but was interrupted.

"You, a werewolf?"snickered the bear wolf creature. "I am a werewolf, more impressive than you… but you will grow."

Wulf felt indignation deep inside of him beginning to boiling in his stomach. He looked more wolf then this beast. He was smaller than the bear who was twice his size and muscular but that didn't faze him. He was brave as any good wolf would be. Wulf was the normal size that a large grey wolf would be. He was only a few inches taller than he was in human form. Wulf didn't stand up much on his hind legs and he preferred to run on all four. He was far faster on his paws than his feet. He sized up the creature in front of him. Wulf knew he could out run this creature, he was aerodynamic.

"I'm alone," Wulf went on. "I would like to be with other wolves. My pack doesn't need me since all the females are all my sisters."

"Oh so you're after females," he seemed amused. "Alright, more the merrier. Come on I'll introduce you to the pack."

He turned to leave but then he stopped. "By the way, I'm Embry. I didn't get your name."

"I'm Wulfred."

Wulf trotted after Embry, but something pierced his ears. He turned and listened for a while. He listened for the high pitch sound he heard. He felt worried, was his friend alright. He sure hoped so. Embry called for him and Wulf dashed after him into the wild forest. It didn't take them long to get to where Embry was taking them. Along the way as they drew closer, Wulf became aware of movement in the bushes and along the trees around him. Big beast dashed at the corners of his eyes. He didn't bother to look. He kept his eyes forward. He held his head high and trotted with primed and dignity.

The sun was setting now and he knew he didn't have time to visit his friend. He would stay here for the time being. Wulf was accepted into the pack rather quickly. They needed more wolves even a 'squirmy little runt like him.' they were angry about something. Wulf didn't care but he mingled in the crowd with his new companion Embry, who now introduced him to his best friend Jacob.

When Wulf transformed back into human form he was tall and slender. He wasn't muscular and baby oil shiny like the others. They looked like 'porn models' Wulf thought. He had fluffy black hair, and seemed to be the only male with long hair. No one asked about how his clothes magically appeared on him. It was a gift from his master. He felt warmer. Wulf liked the cold but he liked to look good. His fluffy hood wrapped around his neck, gave him a pillow anyways but he couldn't sleep tonight. He felt sick like he'd swallowed warm oil.

*****

Vamy returned before dawn. No one notice his absences. The camp was quiet now and everyone slept, even the guards. They slept light though, every noise woke them. Vamy was very quiet when he returned. He settled down and slept. He was awakened a few hours later by Emmett who was unharmed. He was perfect, not a scratch. Vamy hissed to himself,_** 'Someone who isn't injured at all is a coward.'**_

Vamy got to his feet. The others were starting to move somewhere, he didn't know where. James was out in the front with a few others, a female and two males. There are those who are natural leaders but Vamy got a bad feeling about this. He knew from his senses he didn't like them and they were not to be trusted. He needed to replace them. He looked around. He didn't see Edward. This angered him. Vamy knew he needed him.

There were very few people here. Most of them had died in the fray or died at night in their suspended animation from their wounds. A few people lingered by motionless bodies. They were alive just a few hours or minutes ago. The stench of blood smogged the air. Vamy didn't like it. He didn't like the smell of vampire blood, his own kind, but their blood was worse, like they were rotting form the inside. It wasn't only coming from the dead bodies. Vamy pulled up his bandanna over his nose and mouth. It helped and it made him feel better. He didn't want to catch their disease though they had none.

Carlisle went to the front and stopped James. Vamy could hear him telling James they should go back but James had no interest. He wanted to find something it appeared. Carlisle protested and he started to call for everyone to follow him. Fine by Vamy, James was a nuisance, a thorn in his side. Carlisle didn't want to go anywhere at the moment and let the living morn for the dead. James was angry and most likely wanted revenge. Vamy didn't worry about the meerkats; if they did this much damage on a big group of sparkles then his small group wouldn't stand a chance, even against one of the meerkat clans. Carlisle split from James' group; more went with Carlisle, mostly were mortally wounded and those who were too emotionally scarred. Vamy would deal with James later. He stayed with the main group.

James disappeared long ago, almost an hour. Carlisle's group stayed with the dead, who almost made it through the night. Where they slept wasn't too far from where they were attacked in the first place. Vamy could smell it though they weren't directly down wind. His senses of smell seemed to be stronger than the others. It made sense; he was a wolf among dogs. He lived in the wild and so his senses needed to be stronger so he could survive. They had become soft living in human homes. The cold didn't bother him much either. He didn't like it but he took it better. His nose told him Edward had returned and he smelled not only of himself but someone else. This amused Vamy. He was the only one who seemed to notice his return.

Vamy made a high pitch chirp to see if the others would notice. No one turned and looked no one moved from their normal motion, not even a flinch. He was a bit angry but pleased at the same time. He made another high pitch sound again and waited. No one responded so he decided to find out more about Edward's new sent. He walked over to Edward, who was with Jasper again. Jasper was now crying a river into his hands on his face and leaning over, or trying to look like he was crying, that bastard. Vamy felt bad for him to lose such a lovely wife; even in her bloody grave she was still very beautiful. The thought of himself thinking that made him mad and he felt sick. He loathed himself. How could he feel that for Jasper's wife? She was his and his alone. Vamy was a wild vampire with superior senses. He was too good for her even if she was beautiful.

"How is he," asked Vamy kindly pushing his disgusted feelings deep inside of him.

"He can't walk, but he'll be alright. He loved his wife."

Vamy could see that and now his weird feeling he had felt of Jasper's wife left him like they were never there. Vamy was confused. Anger filled him now and it was hard not to hide it. He didn't want Edward to not like him. He had save Jasper and so he hoped he liked him. He couldn't have saved Alice she was dead when they saw her. Carlisle liked him and so that meant the others would. He wanted them to like him even more. The others seemed to like him in despite of his obvious differences. He didn't sparkle but the sun was again hidden behind clouds and rain looked more likely today. This worried Vamy. Edward wasn't sparkling that much today.

Vamy sat down and leaned back. He made another high pitch chirp and heard an echo. He smiled. Edward even at this close range didn't hear it. Vamy was pleased by that. He sat and waited for Carlisle to decide what to do next.

Vamy started to hum a little then it turned into a song. Jasper got up painfully and wanted to see his dead wife one last time. There was no arguing with him and that feeling came back to Vamy and now he was angry again. This weird feeling wasn't his own and he could feel it was coming from Jasper. Vamy swallowed his anger and agreed to help him see his wife. Edward wasn't so sure but he agreed.

Alice lay where they left her. She was covered in blood. Everyone here was. It was a battle field, bodies lay on bodies. Vamy wouldn't describe it. The smell was sickening. Edward felt it and so did Jasper but he was focused on Alice. He sat down beside her.

"_He said, 'Who truly belongs here?"_ muttered Vamy. _"'Not I,' she said, 'I'll lie here with you.' He knows no one shines forever, they change with the weather."_

Edward and Jasper didn't hear him.

"_He said, 'I've now stayed too long here." _Vamy went on._ "'Goodbye," she said, 'I'll wait here for you.' He knows the winds carry sorrow, as they leave, she'll follow. They leave tomorrow. Fragments of joy torn apart. A freshly drained heart, that beats disguise themselves through him. He'll say that it's nothing new and swear this is true. For you, I'll swallow the ocean. I'll swallow the ocean."_

Edward finally noticed Vamy's soft words. He looked up at the sky now.

"No one shines forever," he repeated. "How much that does apply to us."

Vamy felt pleased Edward heard him. His words weren't for Edward or even Jasper nor Alice. They were for himself. He felt like singing a song his master sang to him once. He felt good though that it helped. Jasper had stopped fake crying and he was muttering words to himself now. Vamy could hear him but his words weren't anything, just noises. Jasper wasn't really talking but he could fool everyone else but, Vamy and his excellent hearing.

Cries rang out though the valley. Edward was startled and Jasper's face grew pale, though it was already pale. It was coming from the camp. Edward dashed out leaving Jasper. Vamy was annoyed that he was left him with crying mess of was left of Jasper. He turned and looked at him, Jasper would be no help. Jasper looked at Vamy.

"Leave me here," he said errantly. "Go help Edward."

Vamy didn't speak. He leaped into the air his cape stuck to his arms and transformed into wings. He took off into the air. He eyed Edward down below. Up ahead lay the camp and he could see what Edward could not, but he knew what Edward was thinking. The meerkats were back. The Lazuli, Commandos, Zappa and the Whiskers were tearing their way through the sparkles again. Vamy stayed high. He didn't want to get into that mess down below.

Wily Kat, a Whisker female, had Esme by the cheek. Her sisters Mozart, Rocket Dog, Kinkaju and Maybelline were all over Esme's body. Vamy knew he could not save her. He left her to her fate. Rosalie was nearby and all over her were other Whiskers, Sophie, Might, Jogu and Einstein. She was savable… but did Vamy want to? He would be attacked by the meerkats too. He drew close but Big Will snapped his jaws at him. Vamy halted in the air. A thermal lifted Vamy higher. Rosalie was screaming but she managed to get up to her feet. The meerkats jumped off of her and gave chase. Rosalie had been blinded by Sophie. She couldn't see where she was going. She idiotically ran for the cliff. The meerkats gave up on her and she slid down the side and hit a ledge. Vamy landed above her, clinging to the rock with his claws. The edge was too small to support her weight and it gave way under her. She hung on as best as she could. Vamy looked up and he saw the meerkats peering down at him but they wouldn't dare go after him. He also saw Carlisle staring in horror. Vamy reached a hand down to her but she lost her grip. Her wounded hand was weak and she fell.

Vamy flew back up away from the meerkats. Wilson and Phillip, Commandos brothers, were chasing Emmett. He ran past another who he could easily help. Vamy snarled in anger. He knew he didn't like Emmett. **'**_**Fear brings out the truth in people**_**,' **he muttered. _**'Wilson and Phillip will give him a few good bites.'**_

Vamy flew on looking down. The Zappa's new dominant female, Punk had Siobhan by the ear and was tiring into her head. Lola, ex-dominant of the Zappa and Punk's sister jumped on to Siobhan's back and bit into the back of her neck right in the spine. Vamy heard it and Siobhan fell to the ground in a limp heap. Punk and Lola scratched her over and over again till they realized she was dead. Punk sat up tall as if she was proud of what she did, or she was taking credit for what her sister did. Punk leaped off and disappeared in the fray followed by Lola. Vamy could see many Zappa and he eyed Frank's brother who took the dominant position from him, Houdini the trouble maker. Houdini had his jaws around someone else, Vamy didn't know.

Vamy heard Carlisle call for everyone to run. The sparkles took off running as best as they could. Commandos gave chase after those who were running away. Hannibal led the chase. Vamy wasn't going to follow the Commandos, they were scary. He stayed behind and eyed Edward. He was locked in battle with Zaphod, dominant male of the Whiskers. His brother Yossarian was helping him and so were his sons, Orinoco and little Murray. Edward managed to knock off Zaphod but Orinoco took his place. Vamy screeched and dived. The meerkats were taken off guard. The sight of a winged creature frightened them and they ran. Vamy scooped up Edward and flew off with him. Edward was a lot heavier than he looked but Vamy could take him. Vamy could do nothing to help the others. They would have to take care of themselves.

Edward was yelling for Vamy to put him down he had to help but Vamy ignored him. He flew in despite of Edwards thrashing. He was glad the meerkats weren't following him and Edward. He flew back to Jasper. He wasn't in trouble but he still sat where they left him. He looked worried and knew what had happen from the look of Edward. Vamy set Edward down. He was angry.

"It is no good to lose you," hissed Vamy. "I'll go back and fly away anyone who needs me. Now stay here and protect Jasper."

Vamy didn't wait for Edward to speak. He was up in the air and flew back. With Edward out of the way Vamy didn't have to worry. He peered down at the bloody field. Big Si had someone by the head. Cazanna was a ways off tearing into someone's arm. Vamy sighted Houdini and Frank. He also saw Flower, the dominant female of the Whiskers; her jaws were locked tight on Esme who was sheltering someone. Flower was joined by Mozart, Daisy, Hawkeye, Rocket Dog, Sophie and Kinkaju. It was all over for Esme now. Seven Whisker females had her down. She was covered, bitten, scratched and they had torn their way into her body. Vamy flew on leaving her to her fate again and hopefully the last. Shakespeare and Mitch had someone else. A few more people got away chased by Zaphod and his boys, Yossarian, Orinoco, Axle, Zorro, Miles, Baker, Murry and Jogu. Vamy watched them run and he deiced to return to Edward and Jasper later. He followed the runners. The meerkats gave up chase and returned to the others in battle. Vamy hear a sound, he heard many sounds, screaming and moaning, calling for names.

He found the battered survivors; all that remained was less than fifteen. Vamy landed nearby. Those who survived would go back to see if anyone had survive. They would just leave them to the elements. Everyone was scared, bleeding and cold. Vamy remembered Edward and Jasper. He decided to go back for them but James came back stumbling down the cavern where they had taken shelter. He was joined with those who left with him. He looked shocked to see the group so small and worn out. Carlisle was still alive somehow; he had many cuts and was bleeding everywhere. His eye had been reopened. He greeted James as best as he could. James wasn't happy of course.

"What happen," he yelled.

He knew what happen, he didn't need to be told. Carlisle told him everything anyways. James and those who were with him started to help the injured. Carlisle came up to Vamy. His eye was dull and his pale face was not right. He was swollen and white creamy goo flowed out of him mixed with blood. His leg had a big gash and it wasn't normal blood that flow out but chunky and it stunk. He sat down next to Vamy. They didn't speak for a long time.

"I saw how you tried to save Rosalie," he said at last.

"I have to go back and get Edward and Jasper."

Carlisle looked surprised. He was only aware that he and Emmett remained of their family. The knowledge that Edward and Jasper were still alive brightened him up. His wife was gone and so were his daughters but his sons were alive. Only his sons remained now. Vamy was a little pleased but he felt a bit angry. He didn't know if they were alive anyway. He left them alive but the meerkats could have gotten them by now. Vamy started to leave but he was stopped by Carlisle.

"Thank you for helping us," he said. "I know we are not your family and you don't have to help us, but I'm glad you stayed."

Vamy felt a sting inside of him. Those words hurt, it made him feel good but he didn't need to hear this right now. He smiled at Carlisle, he couldn't say anything. He started for the door but James got in the way. Vamy hissed and shoved him. He was stronger and on a mission. Vamy took to the air before the wrath of Laurent and Victoria. He laughed as he put distance between himself and them. He would love to vicariously eradicate them.

******

Wulf heard a high pitch cry from far away. He woke startled. The morning was cold and crisp. Wulf didn't do much that morning. The pack stayed in for they were planning something. Wulf learned that the leader or so he thought, was a guy named Sam. Wulf thought that wasn't much of a leader's name, Sam. Too plan nothing special about it. Wulf didn't like the smell of him. Embry was alright with him. He was friendly enough but he, like the others, mocked Wulf about his size. Wulf ignored them; he wouldn't be staying with them long.

Wulf roamed the land with the others. He was right he was faster but he stayed with the pack. He didn't like running slow on purpose. He felt awkward. The female who goes by the name Leah, Wulf found, she was the only female here. Apparently there were no female bear beasts here. He didn't understand that. He had sisters and they were werewolves. Both his parents were werewolves. Wulf thought that was stupid. He didn't know for sure but the others joked about what he said to Embry when he first met him. He was happy to give Wulf to Leah when he said 'more the merrier,' she's the only female here.

Wulf didn't want Leah; she freaked him out a bit. She was pretty he thought but not his type. Wulf would rather have a pure breed not someone who was once human, or he thought she was once human. He didn't care; she was mean to him when he first met her. Leah was bitter and angry at Sam for some reason he didn't care to find out. _**'Just a waste of brain wrinkle'**_ he thought. _**'Knowing why she's mad wouldn't help me to survive in life.'**_

Around noon when Wulf howled for no reason it appeared. He waited and received a cry back. The others didn't notice the second cry. It was one of those sounds you had to be listening for to hear it or you won't. Leah snarled at him. Wulf heard Paul one of the biggest and his friend Jared exchange words. That made Wulf fume inside, the oil was bubbling now and soon he knew he would erupt into a steaming geyser and everyone around him would suffer.

The pack was out in the woods near a clearing. They sighted the thing they were looking for. It was Bella, that one girl who looks like a girl I guess. She's not much and not worth describing. I mean she not that pretty really. They could have chosen someone better to play her at least. Well I don't know what the others look like but their all rather ugly. Enough of the comic relief.

Bella was wandering stupidly in the clearing. She looked as if she didn't know where she was. Paul dashed out without warning in his bear wolf form. Jacob was momentarily stopped by Sam but what happen next threw every one off guard. Paul fell screaming in agony. Jared was first out there to see what was happening to Paul. Jared reared up on his hind legs and cried. Half of his face was being torn off by Houdini, the new dominant male of the Zappa. He swung his head back and forth but Houdini locked his jaws tight. Jared swatted Houdini off but he took a good amount of skin with him. Jared was now scared badly from his right eye to his jaw. Blood and muscle was now exposed to the air and it stung like fire. Jared bawled his head off.

Sam dashed out to help his fallen comrades followed by Leah and her little brother Seth. Jacob rushed out but he stopped looking around. Bella had disappeared. He darted into the woods. Wulf didn't like that. Bella was fine and he left his friend and clan mates behind to face the music. Wulf and the others rushed over to help. The meerkats were out witting the bear wolves. They were faster and their size proved to be more of an advantage than a disability. They moved too fast for the big slow muscular bears. Wulf was fine, he dodged Yossarian and Pookie.

Paul was covered in meerkats; Mozart, Miles, Sophie, Baker, Daisy and Einstein to just name a few. Rocket Dog and Jogu had Leah by the back of the neck. Try as she might but she couldn't shake them off. Kinkaju and Murry had her feet. Murry tore off her toes on her left foot. She screamed miserably. Wulf couldn't watch a female be mutilated. Whether he liked her or not he was a gentleman. He was beside her in an instant. He cuffed Murry away. While his back was turned Orinoco and Columbus leaped on his back. He felt their teeth tear into him. He jumped in the air like a wild bronco twisting and kicking. The two Whiskers males abandon ship. Wulf found himself at the edge of the battle. He lost sight of Leah in the long grass. He could hear wails and screams all around him. He felt a pang of pain at his heels. He twisted his head down and saw Wilson, Phillip and Nikita's sister Rosie chomping at his feet. He took off terrified. The three Commandos gave chase. His long legs came in handy, he easily out ran them. He lost them in the wood, too many fallen branches and logs lay about they couldn't keep up.

Wulf was tired and panting hard. His sides were heaving rapidly. He sat down under a tree. He could still hear cries but he couldn't go back. Leah, Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam, and the others even Embry were on their own. His heels were bleeding and he now felt the pain of his run on them. He keeled over on his side.

As he was lying down he heard leaves cracking under heavy feet. He knew it wasn't a meerkat the footsteps were too heavy. He could smell a familiar sent. Wulf gave a low moan to let him know where he was. Over the log into Wulf's view came one of the others. It was Seth, Leah's little brother. He was badly wounded on a hind leg, his knee was bleeding. He was shaking and his eyes were wide but his pupils were small. He stood for a while looking down before he came over to Wulf lying on the ground. Wulf rolled up and touched noses with Seth.

"Don't worry," he said. "You are young and will heal fast."

Wulf threw his head back and gave a howl. It over took the screams and cries that rang through the forest. It echoed, bending and bouncing off the mountains and trees. The wind carried it far off into the distance and was finally picked up by the ears of a friend.

The forest fell silent. Even the birds and squirrels stopped their chirping and squeaking. Wulf leaned on Seth for a few minutes waiting for the sounds to comeback. The world for a few moments felt void of sound. Finally the sound of a June bug buzzed by their heads broke the silence. Wulf and Seth followed it with their eyes. It's shiny golden shell gleaming in the afternoon sun. It was weird to see a June bug, for it wasn't June.

Wulf and Seth limped back to the battle field. The grass was drenched in blood. The smell was overwhelming. Wulf didn't recognize it as wolf's blood. It didn't smell like his kin. Seth roamed around wining his head off like a puppy. His gimp made him look awkward and pitiful. Jared's torn face appeared out from over the crimson mess. He had suffered greatly, his ear was torn to shreds and his face was bleeding. Seth rushed over to him as best as he could. He, like a lost puppy greeting his mother after a frightening time, crouched down on his hind legs, folded his ears back, tail wagging as he licked Jared on the mouth. Jared moaned painfully. Then surprisingly Paul's head popped out from the gore. He was bitten everywhere. His fur was soaked in his own blood. He was red; his fur was matted and clumped together.

"Jacob abandoned us!" cried Sam.

"What, no he didn't!" snarled Seth.

Paul and Jared snarled back. Sam limped forward; his forelegs had been chewed to the skin. No hair remained on his forelegs to the elbow. He was furious. His eyes were glowing with rage. Jacob was gone and he was angry. Wulf kept quiet. He didn't need to make enemies now, he just joined them. Just now Leah appeared. Seth cried with joy. Wulf felt a little relieved, he didn't want Seth to be any more miserable than he already was. She was snarling and cursing under her breath. Her shoulder was pouring vital fluid and there was a huge scratch on her eye. She was wincing and curling her lips. Wulf wandered around whimpering. Seth was fine; Leah was too and unfortunately so was Sam. Paul was a surprise though. He survived Houdini.

Wulf didn't care about them. He didn't care about Jacob; if he wanted to run like a coward than that's his problem. Wulf's pack was never this un-orderly. Wulf wasn't even sure who was the leader. Wulf limped to a flatted grass depression. He wiggled his head through the greens. Embry was sitting over someone. Wulf limped over and sat down next to him. Quil lay before them. His ear was gone completely. Quil wasn't dead but knocked unconscious. Wulf sat there waiting for Quil to wake up with Embry.

"He'll be alright," said Wulf. "He didn't get that beaten up since he wasn't moving. They thought he was dead."

"Stupid Jacob!" snapped Embry. "If he didn't leave than this wouldn't have happen. He could have helped us at least!"

*****

Bella was now in the forest out of nowhere. She had been walking home and then this black wind swirled around her and she was flung into the endless black darkness. She doesn't know how or why she was in there but when she came out she was now it the forest. Weird things must happen to her all the time so she was alright, just shaken. She stumbled around in the darkness. The sun was setting when she was heading home. Now the stars reigned over the sky. The night before Edward came and visited her. Something bad must have happen, Edward was acting weird. He didn't say what but his demeanor gave him away.

Bella hadn't seen either Edward or Jacob all day to find out anything. She could only hear the sounds of the forest with her inferior ears. She was lucky to be wearing a jacket for it was cold. She called for anyone but only her echo answered her. She was confused and started to think she was dreaming. The cold wind told her she wasn't. This made no sense to be in town than thrown into the forest for no apparent reason at all. The night was too dark and cold for her to find her way back. She found herself a hollow tree to shelter in. The only lights she could see were the stars.

"_Oh, you look so tired,"_ sang a voice. _"Mouth slack and wide, ill-housed and ill-advised, your face is as mean as your life has been."_

A shadowy figure came out of the forest. He wore a black cloak that covered his whole body. His eyes were crimson and piecing. His black hair had red streaks. Bella didn't hang around. She took off running. A horrible feeling over took her. She knew she had to run, run for her life. She looked back and saw the shadow was still following her. She ran as fast as she could but the shadow kept up with her, moving like a ghost, she never saw any feet. Then, like all girls in distress, she tripped. She skid on the forest floor, dead leaves, twigs, small rock and dirt, the whole mess of it. She picked herself up fast but the shadow was already there standing over her.

"_So, crash into my arms,"_ sang the shadow person holding out clawed arms, the cloak waving in the light breeze. _"I want you. You don't agree, but you don't refuse. I know you."_

Bella flipped over on her knees.

"_And I know a place, where no one is likely to pass."_ the shadow waved one of those dagger claws as if pointing somewhere. _"You don't care if it's late, and you don't care if you're lost."_

Bella got to her feet and started to run again but her foot was grabbed by a piece of the shadow person's cloak.

"_And oh, you look so tired, but tonight, you presumed too much, too much, too much!"_  
Bella tore herself free with her nails. She was now terrified. She ran faster than she ever had, her blood pumping through her body. She was surprise she wasn't tripping over the fallen branches and roots of the trees. She was jumping, weaving her way through the trees. The wind was flowing past. Bella turned her head to see where the voice was coming from. It was so loud as if her ear was next to a microphone. To her horror she wasn't putting much distance between her and the shadow that was only a few feet behind her. The shadow person raised a claw and pointed, beckoning Bella.

"_And if it's the last thing I'll ever do, I'm gonna get you!"_

Bella thumbed down a ravine. She did a pretty good roll and landed on the smooth round rocks at the bottom. She cut herself all over her arms and hands. Her knees were scraped and stung like ice. She was slow to get up. The wind really got her now that she no longer had the protection of the forest. The shadow stood at the top looking down at her with blood red eyes and silver smile stretch across the dark face. His fangs shimmered brilliantly in the pale light. The moon finally rose out in a crescent shape behind like another smile itself; the grin of a cat in some other land of wonder.

And there everything went black.

*****

The next day really brought the horror of how small the sparkles coven was. Vamy had gotten Jasper and Edward. The loss of their sisters and mother was hard to take in and Jasper may as well be dead too. He just laid down and stayed there. Edward left him on a ridge where everyone could keep an eye on him. James didn't want him in the way either. He and a few of the others were getting together and were going to battle the meerkats. Well that hadn't worked so far. A few fought back but they ended up dead. Vamy thought it was stupid but they could do what they wanted. Edward was sitting next to Vamy for the time being.

"I hated when they call me a vamp," Vamy said out loud to Edward.

Edward was taken off guard. He was thinking and looked out of it. He wasn't expecting to be spoken to. Vamy and Edward had been sitting there for the whole morning not talking. It was awkward yes. Vamy didn't need to ask what he was thinking about. He knew Edward was thinking about his lady friend.

"Have you ever been called a vamp?"

"Yeah I have," replied Edward not really interested.

"It's okay sometimes but when they use it all the time then it's annoying. It's like a nick name that should only be used sometimes. It's sound like a name for a dwarf vampire, like a lap dog version of a vampire. So you could have them as pets."

Edward just nodded.

"So did you not see your lady friend?" Vamy asked with a smirk on his face.

Edward looked at him with wide eyes. He never told Vamy and he was sure he wasn't followed. Well he wasn't followed all the way. Vamy gave up after his hunger drove him to seek out prey. Edward looked down his eyes were dull and far away; his cheek bones shown prominently in the light. Vamy didn't like that about these sparkles. He didn't have that. His cheeks were normal; all the vampires he knew didn't have that unless they were starving. All these sparkles looked malnourished.

"She wasn't home last night," he spoke finally. "Normally she's at her house but last night she wasn't."

"Maybe she was out for the night," suggested Vamy.

"No she didn't come home at all. I have a bad felling."

"Maybe she stayed at a friend's house, a sleep over."

"She would have told me, or left me a note or something. Oh I used to watch her sleep."

"What's wrong with you, you pervert!" hissed Vamy.

Edward didn't say anything. He kept staring at the ground. His hands locked in his lap. He didn't move or speak anymore. He looked tired as if he didn't suspend in animation; well he was at his friend's house all night. Worry had left him sick looking. His appearance didn't help. His clothes were torn and dirty. The wind blew strongly cold air seeped into the holes in the fabric but he didn't react to it. He was numb to everything outside of his mind.

Vamy grew tired of him. Edward when depress, was really boring. Vamy grunted angrily. He made a high pitch chirp but Edward didn't react again. Edward was being lame right now; the definition of the word lame means disable. So Edward was being disabled. He was broken, he was emotionless and unresponsive.

Vamy was distracted from his anger at disable Edward by the sound of James' voice. He was calling for everyone to gather. Edward didn't react to this so Vamy nudged him very hard. Edward fell over not expecting to be pushed. Edward gave Vamy an annoyed look. Vamy just told him he didn't respond to his first nudges even though he only pushed him once. Edward got up and followed everyone else. Jasper stayed where he was. He was really disabled.

James had his possy with him like usual. Victoria, Riley, and Laurent who was the only dark skin sparkly here in their coven, that's what they called their colony. Vamy hated that word, it meant a group of witches and they weren't witches. Anywho, James wanted to fight the meerkats but he knew the sparklies didn't stand a chance with most of everyone dead. He had this plan and it meant joining forces with their enemy, the bear beast. Outrage and protest spread throughout the remaining sparklies. He explained they could wipe out each other leaving the sparklies to remain and rule over the land without competition. It made sense but rage still filled the sparklies. They never joined forces with the bear beast before.

Vamy didn't care. He lived with werewolves before. He hunted with them, where he was from, vampires and werewolves worked together to hunt humans. The vampires flew ahead and would spot the human and they signal to the werewolves where to go. They would take down the human together and share a meal. The vampires would drink the blood and the werewolves ate the meat. Coexistence was much better than fighting. They mostly did this during hunting season when there would be a raise in humans coming to the forest where they lived.

"We are small now and need help," James went on. "We need help now or we will die by those creatures. We have to do this to for our survival. Let's not make our friends deaths be in vain!"

It took a little longer and finally the group agreed, except for a few who couldn't fight, like the injured Jasper. He didn't agree himself but was used as an example by Carlisle as a reason for some not to fight. So it was decided those too injured would stay behind and hide while the sparklies and bear beast battled, but first they had to find them. James turned to Vamy.

"You can fly, go find the Quileute tribe," he ordered.

Vamy wasn't used to being given orders by anyone other than his master but he didn't argue. He was the only one who could find the Quileute tribe. He started off but Carlisle stopped him to wish him luck. He told Vamy to be careful for the Quileute tribe didn't like vampires. Vamy reassured him he would stay high and just tell them James wishes to seek audience with them. He was just the messenger and they shouldn't kill him, but they should kill James if they didn't want to talk to them. Vamy walked away to a hill. He transformed himself into his giant vampire bat form. He stretched his wing and it felt good. He was just about to take off when Edward stopped him. Vamy was starting to get annoyed.

"If you see a girl wandering around," he whispered as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Tell her where I am. Her name is Bella. Tell her you're my friend."

Vamy just nodded and took off before anyone else could stop him. Once air born, Vamy sang out supersonic sound waves to scan the forest floor. He had great eye sight but to see far away things better, sound was the way to go. He could see everything with his ears in great detail. He saw deer grazing on the grass below, crows pecking at his dead prey he ate the other night. He even saw two squirrels fighting for some nuts. Something moved swiftly under him. He shot out hundreds of sound waves per second. He angled his huge ears for the returning echoes. A thin dog like shape filled his head. He flew down to have a look. A flash of red revealed to Vamy this wasn't what he was looking for. It was a fox on the hunt. He kept going this time sniffing for any trace of the Quileute tribe, and then he realized he didn't know what they smelled like.

Instead he smelled for his friend but couldn't find him. He kept on flying admitting sound waves that the human ear could not hear. Finally he eyed foot prints. He changed course in the direction of the foot prints. He flew even lower to have a sniff. There were many foot prints, big ones and a few small ones. He sniffed and smelled a weird sent and blood but he also detected a familiar sent. He knew he was on the right trail. He flew up again to have a look around. The tracks were fresh. He scanned the area for the pack. The trees opened up to a grassy meadow. It went on for a few miles with a few trees scattered here and there far apart. He saw many animal trails pushed over grass below him crisscrossing. He eyed a large one made by many animals walking together. Only wolves or deer would make that or the Quileute tribe. He could smell them so he knew he was right. He kept going.

He was probably a few hours behind them but flying was faster than running. Still it would take him a while. He grew bored now that he didn't have to locate their trail any more. He started to think. He knew James was a great tracker, he was told this by Carlisle, but he sent Vamy instead. Maybe he wanted to get rid of Vamy. He had read this plot in a book once where the main character was sent away on a mission to get rid of him so they could abandon him. Well everything turned out well for that character. Vamy hissed at the thought but he could easily relocate them anyways. One thing James didn't know was Vamy was an excellent tracker too. He was a wild vampire and he hunted in the wild forest for his food. He was born with superior sense being a wolf among dogs.

Another reason hit Vamy's mind. Carlisle said the Quileute tribe didn't like vampires so maybe if they didn't want to join the sparklies then they could try to kill the messenger and if James went he would have been killed. He couldn't fly and get away like Vamy. It was safer, whether he wanted to kill Vamy or not didn't matter Vamy would stay high and his friend would help him. He kept going anyways.

'_**What if the Quileute tribe **__**killed the sparklies when I led them to their location?'**_ Vamy thought. _**'This would be their chance. James must know something.'**_

Vamy looked down at the blood on the trail below him.

"_Day and night,"_ Vamy started to sing to himself. "_Hold the phone. The lonely stoner missed his solo doe low. He's on the move, can't seem to shake the shake. Within his dreams he sees the life he made. The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night. He's all alone through the day and night. The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night at night, day and night. The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night. He's all alone, some things will never change. The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night."_

As he finished the chorus he sighted what he was looked for. He spotted two large creatures that looked like bears with tails. They were limping along around a wide tree. Vamy flew in closer and admitted impulses of sound. He saw more and they were even bigger than the two he saw wandering around the tree. Those were just pups compared to these ones. He knew he had found the Quileute tribe judging by their weird sent and bloody bodies. He stayed high and remained unseen by them. He circling looking, scanning, searching and then he found what he was looking for. He eyed Wulf.

"Hello!" he called down.

The two small bear beast looked up. Their wide eyes told Vamy they had never seen anything like him. He was a big bat after all. He drew closer and they ran from him to the safety of the other Quileute tribe members under the tree. Vamy heard them exchanging words with a big black animal that looked like he was on steroids. He came out to have a look at Vamy. He was surprised to find the two boys were right. There was a big bat out there.

"I am a messenger," called down Vamy. "I was sent by James, I'm sure you know him. He wishes to see you."

"Why would he want us?" snarled the black one. "He probably sent those things after us!"

"No they attacked us too. They have killed a few of us so our strongest are going to battle the Sun Angles but we'll be out number so we wish to join forces with you since they have attacked you so they won't come back. You must speak with James about this. It's his idea not mine."

"Do you think we can trust him?" asked a female.

"Oh yes we can," cried a pure grey wolf. "He's my friend I know him. We hunted together a few nights ago."

"You're friends with a vampire?" questioned a dark grey beast. "Can we trust you?"

"I didn't run away during the fight and I brought back Jacob and Seth for you."

"Leave him alone Paul," barked the black beast. "He said we can trust him." he then turned back to Vamy. "I need to talk this over with my tribe first."

The beast left Vamy in the watchful eye of the female and two smallest of their clan. Vamy stayed just out of their reached just in chase. She looked mad and Vamy felt like she would attack him at any moment. The two boys on the other hand were fascinated by him and kept asking question about him. Vamy wasn't interest in answering but he did. He would rather listen to the conversation the others were having with Wulf. His super hearing allowed him to eavesdrop on them but the boys kept distracting him.

"Is this your vampire power to turn into a giant bat?" asked one of them.

"I'm a different specie than the sparklies. I don't sparkle. All the vampires in my kind can transform into a bat like vampires are supposed to."

"What's your power than?"

"I make metal chains from earth and plant matter. I can control where they come from and where they go."

The female grunted unimpressed by Vamy.

"How do you know Wulf?"

"We have the same master," Vamy said without thinking. He knew he shouldn't have said that to someone he doesn't know.

The others came back finally. Wulf had convinced them to go with Vamy with the help of Seth and Jacob. So Vamy was to lead the way much to the dislike to the others. He was happy to be traveling back now and find out what was going on back with the sparklies. He liked the idea of traveling with Wulf again. They headed out right away.

Vamy found the going slow since they were injured badly. One had a massive fresh scar on his face. Another had a shoulder wound while their leader had his feet torn up. Vamy didn't like traveling slowly. Flying was better done at a faster rate. Still he got to fly low and talk to Wulf. The pack didn't mind Wulf being out in front with Vamy. Wulf looked back every now and then to see how they were doing. He slowed down if needed or made them speed up if they were going too slow. He knew this would anger Sam who was their leader, for now. Wulf made a good leader and he rivaled Sam now. Wulf wasn't interested in being leader though. That was Vamy's job.

Wulf looked back and saw that Sam, Paul and Jared were talking secretly to each other in the back of the pack. He didn't like that. They kept looking up at him in front of the pack. They didn't like Vamy and he knew that. Wulf told Vamy. He reassured him and gave him some advice for later.

"That will work Vamy," agreed Wulf.

*****

Bella woke in the cold sun. She had blanked out the night before. At first she didn't know where she was. She was still in the ravine in the forest. It slowly came back to her and she knew it wasn't a dream. She sat up and checked herself. She was uninjured beside a few cuts on her arms and hands. She was still where she had fallen. The shadow person must have left her there after she passed out. He didn't do anything to her after she fainted so there was some good news. He just bit her to have a taste but found she wasn't that good. She tasted average to him, he had better. She felt the two wounds he left in her neck.

She got up on wobbly feet. She felt dizzy and weak. She staggered around a bit climbing up the other side of the ravine. She didn't know where she was going but she felt like this was the right way. The wind told her to go. She climbed out and found herself worn out by the simple climb. She rested a bit before continuing on. The cold was biting and the wind was heartless. The ground was hard on her feet, which felt like lead. Her jacket provided some protection from the wind and cold. The wood were bare, the dead leaves covered the ground and the trees were naked now. The colds covered only this area. It gave Bella a dark feeling.

"_And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied,"_ Bella's heart sank at the sound of that voice. _"But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing. I used to be my own protection, but not now 'cause my path had lost direction, somehow. A black wind took you away, from sight. And held the darkness over day, that night"_

Bella turned and saw the shadow person standing in a tree behind her. His hood covered his face so she couldn't see who he was but his voice told her she didn't know him. He wasn't one of Edward's friends or family or at least she never met him before if he was. He stayed high and then Bella heard the sound of little feet running toward her getting louder and louder. She looked down back at the ravine. A cloud of dust rose in to the air over the ravine. Over the rim came the small little animals that had been terrorizing her friends Edward and Jacob, the Sun Angles.

Bella looked back up into the tree were the shadow person had been but he was gone. She forgot about him and her eyed fell back on the meerkats running towards her. She wanted to run but her legs forgot how at the moment. The Zappa lead the way with the Commandos, Whiskers, and Lazuli behind them. Lola and Punk met Bella's feet first followed by Houdini. Cazanna and Big Si caught up. Flower sniffed Bella vigorously. They smelled Edward on her but she wasn't a vampire or werewolf. Nikita bit Bella's ankle but she didn't make a sound. Flower cried and the Whiskers ran after her. The other dominants followed as well. Meerkats dashed passed and over her feet. They made a steady river of sandy brown striped backs around Bella. The dust kicked up into Bella's eyes. She didn't move. If she stepped on one of them, they might turn on her. She stood still like the trees. Soon they passed by her without a second thought. She remained still till the dust settled. She didn't know why they didn't attack her. Little did she know these meerkats were used to humans, they were researched by Cambridge University. Humans weren't a threat to the meerkats so she was seen as powerless.

"_And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied,"_ sang the shadow person now back in the tree he was in earlier. _"And the ground below grew colder as they put you down inside. But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing."_

Bella took off running in the direction of the meerkats. He hid from them so that meant they were safe. She was tired and ran slowly. The meerkats had a head start and were moving faster and faster by the minute. The shadow person, she didn't know, whether he was following her or not. She didn't look back. She no longer heard his voice but she was too scared.

*****

They had finally reached the Sparklies. It took them half of the day but they made it. Vamy was happy to turn them over to James. He was tired of flying slow and just wanted to speak with Wulf. The bear beasts were cautious to come closer to the sparklies but seeing how few of them were left and seeing their injuries, eased up. Jacob and Leah went to meet with James. Wulf nuzzled Vamy and he was introduced to Edward, who was still disabled and out of it. Wulf didn't have to deal with Edward for long.

"Wulfred come with us for a while," barked Sam. "We're going hunting to feed the pack. You need to earn your keep."

Wulf didn't want to go but he had to. He nuzzled Vamy in the side of the head.

"I'm a boar among pigs," he whispered. "I'll be a hell hog."

Vamy nodded and Wulf left with Sam, Paul, and the scared Jared. Jacob could deal with James and he had Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and a few other Quileute tribe members. Just four hunting for the whole pack didn't add up in his head but he promised Vamy he would be a hell hog. Wulf walked at the back of the small group. Sam led the way. Wulf didn't talk to them. He didn't feel right. They should stay with Jacob.

The day before, after he and Seth rejoined the pack, Wulf left after Quil woke up. He was alright and Seth stayed with him and Embry. Wulf went to go find Jacob. He found his sent easily and followed it. Jacob hadn't gone far and had met Carlos and Shady. He managed to get away and had a few wounds on his hind quarters. Jacob had gone after Bella but found she wasn't really there. She was a fake, an image made of light to look like Bella.

"Someone tricked us," he breathed sadly. "There's no scent of her. We were tricked, sent into a trap by someone."

"Who would do that?"

Jacob shook his head.

"The others think you abandon them," Wulf told him. "If they find out you left them to find that girl I think Sam will kill you."

"He just needs a reason."

"If you looked injured like you fought bravely them maybe they will think you didn't betray them. You can say you hopped to lead some away and succeeded but got hurt."

"I'm okay," Jacob looked at his wounds. "They're just scratches. They wouldn't believe I fought bravely."

"I can make it look like you did," Wulf suggested looking Jacob in the eye.

"Fine, Wulfred, I understand," Jacob agreed knowing what he was talking about.

"Alright Jacob, I'll make it quick."

Wulf brought Jacob back all scratched and injured. His plan worked. Seth believed him and so did the young and naïve Brady and Collin. Leah sniffed him and Wulf's stomach hurt. His heart beat fast. Carlos and Shady had their scent on him but most of the smell would be Wulf's. Embry sniffed Jacob after words and said,

"He fought a least a dozen of those things. Jacob you would have sacrificed yourself for us?"

Leah grunted but she agreed with Embry. The others didn't question Embry; they went to lick their wounds. Leah gave Embry and Wulf a glare but said nothing.

"Thank you," Wulf whispered to Embry.

He just smiled and nodded, "You brought Jacob back."

That's what happened and Leah said nothing to the others. Wulf kept his eye on her.

Now Wulf and the others were heading for a large cave. No prey would be in there but Sam said he smelled something they should check out. Wulf didn't like the sight of the cave. They were hunting alone with those fierce Sun Angles running around. That didn't sound smart. It was a good thing Jacob was the true leader of the Quileute tribe even though he didn't act like it at times.

"_A long, long time ago..."_ Wulf sang to himself. _"I can still remember how that music used to make me smile. And I knew if I had my chance, that I could make those people dance and, maybe, they'd be happy for a while."_

Jared heard him and turned his head to look at him. Wulf ignored him.

"_But February made me shiver with every paper I'd deliver. Bad news on the doorstep; I couldn't take one more step. I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride, but something touched me deep inside the day the music died."_

They entered the cave now. The hairs on the back of Wulf's neck stood up. The wind flowing into the cave made a ghostly cry beckoning and warning. It sounded like a hollow's cry. The cave had fangs jutting down and up like massive jaws of some great beast.

"_So bye-bye, miss American pie. 'Drove my Chevy to the levee, But the levee was dry. Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye and singing, 'This'll be the day that I die. This'll be the day that I die.'"_

"This will be the day you die, Wulfred," snapped Sam.

Wulf was then surrounded by the three bear beasts. Snarling and snapping their jaws. Wulf faced Sam snarling baring his teeth. Paul was at his flank with Jared to his side. They were twice his size and far stronger. Paul dashed out but Wulf kicked him in the face with his hind legs and threw him back. Jared then was upon him but Wulf wiggled in-between his feet, his smaller size allowed him to be too fast for Jared. He swung around and flung himself at Jared's unprotected hind legs. He rammed in to them and Jared fell back wards. Paul was just picking himself up and Jared was momentarily no threat to him. He turned and set his sight on Sam.

"What is this about?!" demanded Wulf.

"You threaten me! You could be a rival! I am leader not you!"

"Jacob is leader not you!"

"He can't lead a pack of suicidal lemmings!" snapped Sam.

Wulf could feel Paul's breathe at his heels. He was behind him ready to attack. Jared was back up on his feet waiting for his turn. Wulf couldn't take them on all at once. They had the advantage of size and numbers on their side. He had to fight them one on one. He said a prayer to Fenrir the giant wolf for courage and strength.

"Sam, do you need Paul and Jared to fight all your battle?"

Sam snarled.

"Fight me if I'm a threat to you one on one then if you have the grapes."

Sam's eyes burned. Wulf knew he had a chance.

"Fine I will! Paul and Jared stand down. I can take him myself, don't interfere!"

Jared and Paul stepped back and watched. Sam circled Wulf, sizing him up. Wulf knew if he let Sam grab him with his jaws it would be all over for him. He would have to use his smaller size to his advantage. Sam stopped and crouched like a cat ready to strike. In a flash Sam was in the air and Wulf ran forward towards the bigger beats. He would show this pig who was the real hell hog here.

*****

Jacob had agreed to join forces with James to fight the Sun Angles. Both sides felt uneasy but it had to be done. Jacob notice the absent of his pack mates, Sam, Jared, Paul, Wulf and Seth. He asked Leah where they went and she said they had gone hunting for food to strengthen the pack. Jacob thought only five hunting for the whole pack wasn't enough. He called for Brady and Collin. They came and he sent them out to help hunt for the pack.

"This is a job for the youngest," he said. "They'll hone their sense faster this way."

Brady and Collin left to do some hunting. They didn't bother to try to find the others. They didn't want to do this like all young boys not wanting to do their chores. They planned on just chasing some rabbits and wait a while for Sam's group to return with something big before they returned.

"Embry, go guard the injured who can't fight. We want the _sparklies_ to like us."

Embry did what Jacob ordered. He went to where Jasper was hiding to guard him and the others too injured to fight. Jacob kept the others gathered to one side. The two parties didn't feel safe together so they kept to themselves. Edward kept glaring at Jacob and he returned the nasty gazes.

"What's up with that look?" asked Vamy. "Do you have a thing with him?"

"You could say," replied Edward without taking his eyes off of Jacob.

Vamy smiled amused. He made a high pitch sound and heard a reply from far away.

"What did he do to you?"

"Try to take my girl," sneered Edward still keeping his eyes on Jacob.

"Oh your lady friend? Well maybe he knows where she is?"

Edward finally took his gaze off of Jacob and looked at Vamy with wide eyes, he hadn't considered this. Jacob could have taken Bella and hid her. Both clans were being attacked by the Sun Angles, maybe they attacked her too. Edward grunted angrily.

"What if he doesn't know? I can't let him know I lost her."

"I bet he did to keep her to himself. Who knows what he could have done to her with his all male friends… and lesbian?"

Fury filled Edward to no end. He got up and walked himself right over to Jacob. All eyes fell on him. Vamy watch amused from a distance. He was proud of what he'd done. Edward grabbed Jacob by the shoulder for he was facing the other way and flung him around to face him.

"Where is she?" Edward demand.

"Bella, I'm not telling you," growled Jacob.

"What did you do to her? Oh if you hurt her I'll make your ancestor cry in pain for how much I'm going to hurt you!"

"Oh really then? You idiot, it's your fault for not watching her. You're too weak to defend your clan form those things. We had to come a help you. I bet James could have done a better job. At least he wouldn't lose Bella!"

James gave a smile. Edward's eyes were burning now. Jacob was just as mad even though he didn't know where Bella was. He felt insulted by Edward's accusations and had the right too. Edward took Jacob by the shoulders and pulled him closer up to his face. They stared each other down for a few moments. A fight was imminent.

Before the testosterone flew, this happened; A terrified cry broke the tension. Emmett was thrashing around with Carlos on his head. Other meerkats were swarming him. Edward and Jacob stood frozen stupidly watching him be torn apart. Panic spread like wild fire. The bear beast transformed and the sparklies braced themselves but James' voice rang out.

"It's only a few!" he yelled. "I know where they are hiding we attack them there while we have the chance."

Carlos had only brought the Starsky with him. Kinkaju the new dominant female of this small clan of seven struck out from the Whiskers to form her own clan now with Carlos as her mate. She had boldly brought her small clan to do battle. Mozart the oldest female leaped on another sparkles. The bear beast charged toward the attacking meerkats, seeing now that the two parties joined the forces Kinkaju started to regret coming with only seven members. She called to retreat and took off running. Carlos followed her with Shady, Mozart, Woopie and the others. James yelled to follow them.

Everyone ran after the Starsky. Edward had let go of Jacob and rushed over to Emmett who lay limp on the ground. Emmett was still alive. Edward lifted Emmett up who was now spitting up blood. The meerkats made him fall hard on the ground. He was chewed up. Carlos left a big gash on his left cheek.

"He's bleeding on the inside," said Jacob who was beside him now.

"I'll make it," declared Emmett and sat up. "I can still fight."

"We need to catch up to the others," advised Vamy.

"Go on a head, Vambert, Jacob. I'll take care of Emmett." Edward wrapped his arm around Emmett and held him up. "You can protect Jasper and Carlisle."

Vamy took off flying after the gang with Jacob in full bear wolf form running after him. Vamy flew on ahead; Jacob could follow the others into battle. He was faster than those on the ground. He flew to where the meerkats had their burrow. He found it easily. Zappa male Frank was on guard with Shakespeare and Mitch Whisker males and Wilson and Phillip from the Commandos. Vamy was there for a few minutes before the group finally showed. The Starsky came rushing back and dashed down in a small hole. The other clans were on alert now seeing the Starsky's frantic returned. Shakespeare spotted the danger first, the charging sparklies and bear beast. He made the call and everyone dashed into the burrow under a great oak tree. Bear beast and Sparklies stormed the places. The bolt holes and burrow entrances were too small for even the youngest bear beats or sparkle to fit in. only a meerkats could go in. James called to dig them out. Leah set to work on the front entrances. Quil along with another took a bolt hole where the Starsky disappeared down. They found the Starsky defending the burrow by biting at the paws of Quil. The other clans were holding down the bolt holes from the bear beast and sparkles from getting in. Vamy flew above watching.

From behind out of another bolt-hole complex appeared the Commandos and Zappa war dancing towards the turned backs of the alliance. Vamy saw them coming but said nothing to warn the others. The Commandos lead by Nikita attacked first. Nikita grabbed hold of Victoria. Vamy watch the two females battle it out, the baby eater and the red haired huntress. Vamy enjoyed watching them fight. Punk and Houdini took out a bear beast. Lazuli started to appear now, led by Big Si and Cazanna. A few Whiskers appeared but most stayed inside the burrow to protect the pups. Zorro led the charge with his Whisker brothers, Miles, Baker, Seacrest, Orinoco, Einstein, Pookie, Big Will and Apollo. Zorro went straight to James.

Vamy flying over head finally saw Jacob joining the battle he ran straight to the main entrance and started digging. He ignored the pain of the bites the meerkats gave him. He dug down till the earth broke away and he was inside. The burrow was much bigger now once he got inside. He charged inside followed by Leah and Quil. Laurent started down but was stopped by Jogu and Sophie. He tossed around with them on the outer burrow. Vamy watched with delight. Laurent glanced up at him and reach out a hand. Vamy just smiled with malice.

"Vambert get down here and help us!" yelled Laurent.

"This means nothing to me. This means nothing so spare me the lies," said Vamy.

"Vambert you are one of us!"

"I don't sparkle!"

Vamy flew away as Laurent was soon covered in Whiskers, Hawkeye, Maybelline, Daisy, Wily Kat, Axle and Yossarian. Vamy flew on watching the mayhem. Victoria lay dead on the blood stained dirt. Meerkats, sparklies and beasts ran over and passed her still body. She died facing up wards her eyes wide open. Vamy met her dull lifeless eyes. She was beautiful even in death. Nikita the baby eater had won. She killed the huntress. He took his eyes away from her beautiful corpse. He eyed James in the middle of the fray. He and Zorro were slugging it out. Vamy felt like a song. He searched his mind for the perfect piece. He wanted something to describe the bloodshed, the gore, and the trill the battle brought him.

"_Eye on the TV 'cause tragedy thrills me,"_ Vamy had found that song. "_Whatever flavor it happens to be, like... 'Killed by the husband,' 'Drowned by the ocean,' 'Shot by his own son,' 'She used a poison in his tea...kissed him goodbye.' It's my kind of story. It's no fun 'til someone dies."_

Zorro clamped down on James's face tearing off his cheek leaving his jaw open to the world. His fangs shimmered in the light. James made an awkward sound like a gasping muffled scream. Miles had James suspiciously close to a very sensitive area. Apollo and Einstein had him by the left arm. Big Will, Seacrest and Pookie gnawed his calf to the point where James couldn't stand on it any more. He tipped over. He glanced up and saw Vamy starting down at him with a smile.

"Vambert why aren't you doing anything?!" he yelled flinging Miles and Baker off his chest.

"_Don't look at me like I am a monster,"_ Vamy replied continuing his song. _"Frown out your one face but with the other. Stare like a junkie, Into the TV. Stare like a zombie." _

Vamy flew away leaving James calling for his help.

"_While the mother holds her child; watches him die. Hands to the sky crying, 'Why, oh why?' 'Cause I need to watch things die... from a distance. Vicariously I live while the whole world dies. You all need it too, don't lie."_

A black blur formed on the side of the tree and many red eyes stared up at Vamy. A black dog pocked his head out and looked around at the bloody mess. He snarled saying, "Hell with this." And he slipped back into the space time continuum. And that was the only time Alucard was featured in this story.

Meanwhile, down below in the dark of the burrow, Jacob made his way in deeper. Jacob found himself confronted by Commandos. He had left Leah battling Flower the dominant female of the Whiskers. Flower had her daughters backing her up Rocket Dog, Tosca and Rita were fiercely battling alongside her. Leah snapped her jaws at Rocket Dog but her teeth fell on air. Rocket Dog had her by the ear and no matter how Leah twisted or turned her head she could not get a grip on Rocket Dog. Tosca and Rita had Leah by the hind legs. Leah reared up her head hit the roof. She fell forward slamming her chin. Flower snapped down on the soft wet nose. Leah roared swinging her head from side to side. Flower fell off rolling on the dirt. Leah's blazing eyes fell on the stunned Flower. She stormed her way towards the Kalahari's rose. Her fangs were within arm's length when her eye exploded into a bloody mess, pain shot up to her brain telling her she was in pain. She wailed in agony. Mozart, Flower's daughter, had flung herself on to the bigger beast and closed her teeth on Leah's right eye. She hung on as the beast swung her head wildly pawing at the meerkat.

Shady and Woopie came to help their new clan mate. Shady along with Tosca held down Leah's paw eating off her toes. Woopie joined Mozart by biting down on Leah's neck. Flower now recovered jumped on to the raging animal. Rocket Dog joined her clamping on tight to the skin on Leah's shoulder. Leah swung her head slamming piece of the earth off the wall. Her face bleeding and her eye blinded by blood she toppled over breathing heavily. Flower leaped up and snapped her fangs down.

Quil was having better luck. He met Carlos and Murry in the dark. He could not see but he felt his side stinging from Carlos's teeth. He whirled around to snap Carlos off when Murry bit him on the cheek. Quil easily flung Murry off and found Carlos had let go. Quil backed up out of the tunnel he was in. He came back to the main burrow. It was wider here and the light of the entrance allowed him to see. A wild meerkat was on him now tearing off his remaining ear in one bite. It was Ozzy son of Hannibal. Quil howled paw held to his head. Blood ran down his face binding his eye for a moment. He wiped it away. Carlos and Murry were back with Frank. Quil backed away slowly sizing his opponents when he tripped and fell on his hind hunch. He looked down and saw a dead Quileute member. He moaned sorrowfully. The four meerkats were now on Quil and dug into his body with their claws. He thrashed around shaking himself free of the meerkats. Quil turned and saw more meerkats coming his way. He signed and headed out of the burrow's entrance. He emerged into a battle field.

"_Why can't we just admit it? Blood like rain falling down drawn by the brave and proud. Part vampire, Part warrior, Carnivorous Voyeur, Stare at the transmitter, Sing to the death rattle."_  
Quil looked up and saw Vamy gliding by. The meerkats were rushing out behind him so he took off running. Other bear beasts were coming to his aid but he didn't hang around. He kept running howling that it was hopeless all the while Vamy was laughing over head.

"_Credulous at best your desire to believe in Angels in the hearts of men, but pull your head on out you hippies and give a listen shouldn't have to say it all again."_

"Jacob, oh Leah, we have to retreat," Quil wailed but his words fell on death ears.

The bear beasts kept battling wildly despite his warning. He wasn't the leader; he had no right to give orders. He dashed around crying the names Jacob and Leah over and over again. He kept calling for them to retreat but the death kept fighting in vain. One by one the living fell swallowed in the darkness. Quil felt his hind hunches being ripped off. He turned tail and ran into the woods screaming for Jacob.

"_The universe is hostile, so impersonal. Devour to survive... so it is, so it's always been. We all feed on tragedy it's like blood to a vampire." _Vamy flung his arms open stretching his wings to their full length fifteen feet wide, screaming with joy._ "Vicariously I live while the whole world dies! Much better you than I!"_

*****

Wulf dashed forward running right under Sam as he flew in the air. He came out turned and clamped him jaws shut on Sam's hind hunch. He rocked his head side it side to inflict more damage. Sam swung around jaws open but Wulf let go and jumped back out of the way. Sam charged but once again Wulf was too fast. He flung himself on to Sam's side biting deep then pulling away with a chunk of Sam in his mouth. He spat out the gore to the side before dodging Sam's blow. He jumped out of the way quickly as Sam came for him. Wulf ran straight into Sam's front legs, ramming with his head, knocking Sam over on to his chin. Before Sam could get to his feet Wulf was upon him sheering off his skin. Sam bucked and Wulf leaped off. Sam swung his paw and nicked Wulf on the shoulder. He flew to the side from the power of the blow and the fact he was the smaller of the two. It didn't take much from Sam to throw Wulf.

Wulf jumped to his feet ready for Sam's attack. He came mouth ajar but Wulf stood up and pushed down with all his strength right on Sam's head. Sam hit the ground again. Wulf snapped his jaws on Sam's head and rocked his head again like before. Sam roared and flung himself up. Wulf lost his grip and fell under Sam. He kept going in-between his legs. Sam couldn't get him here. Wulf stayed under him and Sam moved from right to left trying to grab Wulf out from under him. Wulf bit down on Sam's knee and heard a crack. Sam kicked his hind legs throwing Wulf again. He landed thankfully on the only soft sandy spot in the cave.

Sam was staggering around on three legs now. Wulf got up but was thrown down again but this time it was Paul who was on him. Sam snarled ramming Paul to the side. Paul whined in dislike but he backed off. This gave Wulf the chance to put some distance between himself and Sam. Jared stayed close to the mouth of the cave making sure Wulf didn't make a dash for it. Wulf was the furthest in the cave so he would never make it. Sam wouldn't catch him but Paul and Jared might.

Sam was now coming for him. Wulf ran forward like he did before but Sam ducked low for Wulf to ram into this legs. The same trick wouldn't get him a third time but this one was new. Wulf didn't ram into Sam's legs like he did before but he jumped into the air and landed on Sam's back. He dug his claws in to the skin and hooked down. Then he sank his fangs into Sam's hind quarters. Sam bucked and thrashed but Wulf had a good grip. Sam spun this way and that but Wulf held on. Sam roared furiously. Wulf kicked down his hind legs at Sam's head. He hit Sam in the eye twice.

Wulf saw out of the corner of his eye Paul ready to thrown himself at Wulf but Jared snapped at him. Paul stayed were he was tense and ready all the while. The wind was snarling through the cave over the echoes of the battle cries. Wulf tore off of Sam no longer able to hang on. He rolled as he hit the ground lucky and again he aimed for the soft sand. He came to a stop but Sam as already on him. He grabbed Wulf by the shoulders with his jaws and swung him around like a squeaky toy. Wulf snapped his teeth shut but only got hair. Sam had him and he couldn't wiggle his way free. He let his body go limp. Sam chuckled with pleasure over his easy victory but Wulf wasn't done with him yet. Sam let his guard down and his body eased up. He lowered his head the finish off Wulf but as soon as Wulf had all four feet on the ground he pushed up with all his lower body strength. Sam's upper body went with him into the air and slammed on a stalactite. His body went limp and came crashing down on Wulf. The full weight crushed Wulf.

Wulf wiggled his way out from under Sam's body. Paul was rushing over to him as Wulf was still half way under Sam. He had no time to move. He braced himself for Paul's wrath but it never came. Paul was thrust up into the air. The cave's fangs closed down on him and he scream in terror. A massive head had Paul into his jaws. Another and then another massive head pocked their way out of the darkness. Their long muzzles sported huge sword like teeth. Their ears stood straight up and their eyes were bloodshot. The body of this creature emerged from the darkness. There was only one body for three heads. Wulf saw the tail of the beast long and boney like a chain. Jared wailed deep from within his throat. He rushed to help Paul as he was struggling to get himself free. Wulf pulled himself out with all him might and fell forward. He heard Paul whining and crying. A roar rang throughout the cave and echoes like there were more than one beast. Wulf took off running to the entrance of the cave. He zoomed by Jared. Wulf heard Jared snarling behind him but he dare not look back.

Wulf dashed out of the cave at top speed. His body was aching and throbbing but he ignored the pain. He kept running to an unknown destination. He flashed through the woods over logs and between bushes. He was so in distraught that he didn't even notice Seth was beside him now calling his name. Wulf kept going till finally he leaped over a ravine and came down rolling on the over side to a stop. He lay on his side sucking in air. Seth leaped over to the other side but came up shot and had to climb his way up. He rushed over to him.

"What happen to you Wulfred? Where are Sam and Paul and Jared?"

Wulf couldn't speak now. He needed air not conversation. His side heaved up and down rabidly. His heart beat out of control. He sucked in a big gulp of air and held it in. He did not breath. Seth nudged him to make sure he was still alive. His heart slowed a bit and he let go. He breathed slowly to calm himself. Seth sat down next to him to let him rest. Wulf closed his eyes thinking about what just happen. He had won his freedom from Sam and was saved from the wrath of Paul and Jared. He was too tired and injured to fight them after Sam. He was lucky he got away. His prayer was answered by Fenrir.

Wulf sat up his hind legs still lying on the ground.

"We need to get back," he uttered breathless.

"What about Sam and Jared and Paul?"

Wulf didn't speak. He just stood up and started to walk back towards the camp. He kinda knew where he was. Seth followed him without question. Seth had left the tribe to help Sam's group hunt. He didn't tell anyone where he was going. He followed Sam's trail till he was distracted by a sound and a familiar scent. He picked up the smell of a girl in the woods and went to find her. He ran into Wulf or more so saw him dash by and ran after him. Now he tread slowly alongside Wulf who was throbbing with pain. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon. He had proven he was a boar among pigs; he was an Entelodont, a true Hell Hog.

*****

Bella found herself in another ravine. Walls or rock lay on both sides of her. There were only a few feet of room for her to walk in. She was horribly lost now. She thought maybe there was a road or a camp site on the other side of the ravine. She heard something over there. She didn't anticipate how big and complex this ravine was. It was a maze. She decided to head back but found herself at a dead end. She wandered idiotically around turns, twists and dead ends. There was no end to this and she was starting to get frustrated and tired. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon before she was swept up in the darkness. She had been pondering how she even got here. The shadow person might have brought her here in the forest.

She had no idea where she was. She didn't recognize this part of the forest. She knew of no ravine like this. The rocks were jagged and sharp like volcanic harden a'a lava the rough kind. So Bella did learn something in earth science. The rock was too high over her head to climb out and the rough surface would cut up her already wounded hands. The surface of the rock was black sparkly like the night sky. The ground she was walking on was sandy made from the wear and tear of time.

She turned a corner and saw a shadow on the wall just around another corner. Judging form the shape it wasn't the shadow person. Her heart leaped for joy and she started off towards the shadow but then she stopped herself. She didn't want to get her hopes up. This person might be trapped in the ravine too or maybe the end was on the other side. This person might know the way out. If not the company would be welcome. Then again this could be bad for her. She had quite a few enemies but maybe this was her salvation. She called out for a reply.

"Bella is that you?" responded a familiar voice.

"Edward is that you?" Bella cried for joy. "Edward I'm so happy you are here."

She dashed around the coroner to see Edward. He was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe he was there. He sparkled lightly in the red sun set. The sun was just dipping down under the clouds to a clear patch of sky lighting up in brilliant reds and oranges. His face pale and smooth glistened and that stupid look on his face. She held back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she had a bad night.

"_Oh, I must confess I am over dressed,"_ he said_. "Are you not impressed? Darling I want to. I'll confess this too, must you know the truth, this is all for you."_

"Edward, where did you learn poetry?" Bella said as she rushed over to him.

She slammed into him. A bright slimmer flew off of him. He was warm which comforted her. The cold night had been bitter. He smelled good like fabric softener. She leaned on him and found something odd. He didn't feel as big as he normally did. She looked down and saw he wasn't standing in a hole or anything. Maybe it was just her. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. He was tall enough. He looked the same as her Edward but he didn't feel the same and the weird thing was he didn't hug her back. He just stood there looking at her with his butterscotch eyes. She looked down at where her arms were wrapped around him. He was fuzzy there, waving like water. He flowed around her. He was shiny; he did sparkle but not like this before. Was it the setting sun? No she had seen him at this time. She looked back up at him again. His eyes were the same. He leaned forward till his mouth was right next to her ear.

"_Darling, I want to destroy you."_

Bella pulled back in shock but he held her with his arms and pulled her back. The look in his eyes had change. They were different. Dark with no shine, they were evil now, filled with malice. From his face and chest busted out another head all together, black hair with red streaks and those crimson eyes. Edward fell apart floating away in the sky in a colorful smoke. All of his color flew away from her. Edward's face dissolved into light. His chest exploded into fiery fluorescent light. She watched him vaporize right in front of her, his whole body floated away into mist. She was left with the horrible reality that she had been tricked.

"_So here's the final scene when I come clean. I've watched you for years. And here's my favorite part, where you bag for my heart and I disappear_."

The nightmare had come true. He wrapped his wings around her and sank his fangs into her neck. He clamped down crushing her wind pipe. She struggled to get free but despite that fact she was bigger than him he was far stronger. She gasped for air but got none. Her lungs clasped and the last remaining air she had left was gone. She pushed back with all her might. No air entered her body her lungs remained empty. She attempted to hit him on the head but felt her strength leave her. Her body had given up. Her sight faded, her limbs went limp, her body relaxed. The grey sky grew dark as she felt herself lighten; Edward's faded face smiling down ominously as he disappeared into the darkness.

She dangled in his mouth, blood dripping from the bite wounds. He released his jaws and let her fall into his arms. Her body was still warm as if she was just sleeping, but she was slowly becoming cold. He dropped her to the floor. She crumbled where she landed. She wasn't going to wake up. He kneeled down and put his claw on her neck. There was no pulse. He slid his claw across her neck, drops of red beads dripped down. He slid his claws and again, more beads dripped. He did so again and sanguine fluid flowed out. He slid once more and the blood gusted out. He sliced down now harder than before. He hit something hard. Now he needed his fangs for this. He closed his jaws and clamped down. The osseous matter gave way to the force he was applying. He twisted his head and felt a snap. He leaned up carrying his prize. He would present this to his master. She will be very pleased with what he did. He would come back later for the rest.

He opened his wings and flapped. He took off into the bleeding sky.

*****

Vamy had flown back now to the camp. He had flown low to the ground, trailing behind him was a dust storm. He eyed the camp where Edward would be. He flew up so everyone could see him. He looked around and found Carlisle and Edward who stayed behind. He dived down and landed gracefully. Edward wasn't too impressed by his ability to fly. Vamy got some satisfaction from the knowledge that he was a bit jealous.

"Their all dead," Vamy cried. "All of them gone. There was nothing I could do!"

The Sun Angles were now upon them. Zaphod had led a part of meerkats all clans on to the camp. Those who were strong like Embry and Emmett put themselves out in front. Vamy jumped up to a low ledge where Edward and his family were. Edward shoved off any meerkats that dared to jump up to attack his family. Carlisle jumped off to aid the others, Edward followed him. He turned back and looked at Vamy.

"Protect Jasper," he yelled before heading after Carlisle.

Vamy looked at Jasper he was starting to slink off. There was a small ledge leading like a path up the side of the rock. He was heading for it. He turned and looked at Vamy fear dominated his eyes. His skin sparkled in the sun light. Vamy hissed.

"It's too bad you are stuck here on the ground," he snarled angrily. "Your kind is flawed. A vampire hunter would spot you a mile away. A crusnik would hunt you down and eat you."

"What are you talking about? I'm the same as you. I'm a…"

Vamy snapped. He turned away from Jasper and opened his wings.

"Wait, Vambert!"

"It's too bad for you but I can fly."

He took to the air leaving Jasper. _**'He'll be alright.'**_ He said to himself. He veered off to the right and perched himself on a ledge out of reach of the meerkats. The wounded couldn't fight back it would be all over for them now. One by one they fell under the dust, Emmett was among them. He had put himself in-between the others and Yossarian. Emmett disappeared in the dust. Vamy lost sight of him. The last thing he saw was Carlos had leaped on him from behind. Vamy scanned with sound and found Emmett under many meerkats. Wilson and Phillip were among them. Vamy smiled.

Carlisle raced over to aid him but it was too late. He jumped back up to Jasper and shielded him from the meerkats. Shakespeare had him by the back of the neck. Columbus, Big Will, Jogu, Daisy, Orinoco, Axle, Maybelline and Hawkeye covered him. Vamy moaned sadly for he did like Carlisle a bit but he gave his life for Jasper. What a noble thing to do.

"_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness,"_ Vamy muttered. _"I need to calculate what creates my own madness. And I'm addicted to your punishment, and you're the master, and I am waiting for disaster."_

Embry dashed out of the dust as a few meerkats chased after him; jumping up and down in a war dance. They soon lost interest in him and rejoin the fight.

"_I feel irrational, so confrontational. To tell the truth I am getting away with murder. It isn't possible to never tell the truth but the reality is I'm getting away with murder!"_

Edward appeared. He had meerkats all over him. He was bleeding badly and there was a gash on his neck. The sight of him being torn apart brought such joy to Vamy. He took delight in watching him suffer.

"_I drink my drink and I don't even want to. I think my thoughts when I don't even need to. I never look back 'cause I don't even want to and I don't need to because I'm getting away with murder."_

Edward fell beneath a wave of meerkats. He was one of the last left. Zaphod was on top of him face to face. Vamy leaned forward to have a better look. Zaphod chomped on Edward's nose. Edward made a muddled sound for now he couldn't breathe through his nose. He snarled thrashing back and forth. Simon joined his father in battle. He grabbed Edward by the ear. Edward rolled over to get up but he was pulled down by the weight of all the Whiskers. The dust surrounded him completely. Vamy used his eye of sound to see Zaphod finish him off. The Whiskers stormed him to make sure he was dead. Edward didn't move. The Whiskers left him to the crows. The meerkats wandered around for a bit sniffing all the dead bodies. Vamy scanned and saw no one was left alive. Zaphod called to return to the rest of the group.

When the meerkats had left Vamy glided down to Edward's still body. The heat senses on his nose told him his body was cold. Vamy didn't want him to become rigid just yet. He stood over Edward and wrapped his jaws around him neck. He twisted and felt the bone crack. His teeth clamped shut and he could tell he had smashed Edward's neck completely. He chewed till he broke free. Then he grabbed Edward's head by the hair and flew away. He looked down at the carnage. As he was looking he heard a sound. Jasper had survived. He pulled himself out from under Carlisle. He was slinking away. The last of the sparklies, he was sterile now thanks to Hannibal so he was no threat now. Vamy would be back for him later.

He flew on past the forest to a rock landscape. He eyed something moving down below. He scanned with sound and saw it was a sparkly. He flew in closer to see who it was. He couldn't recall the name at the moment but he did see him with James. This made him angry. Jasper was supposed to be the last not him. He had already decided that in his mind. He landed in front of him still carrying Edward's head. The sparkly started at Edward's head then at Vamy.

"You traitor," shouted the sparkly.

Vamy dropped Edward's head. He got a whiff of his scent and his name came back to him.

"Riley, he was already dead, killed by Zaphod," Vamy now realizing he shouldn't have said the meerkat's name.

"You led them to us didn't you? Ever since you showed up those things have been attacking us. You summoned them, how else would you know their names?!"

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? I could summon them right now. My master sent me to kill you, to rid the world of your kind. We already killed many others, the ones in the Amazon, the American ones; wiped them out last week, the one in Denali. Master was very pleased. Alaska is her's. She will have no sparkling idiots in her birth land. Only a few days ago we eradicated the ones in Europe, Ireland, Egypt and Rome. All of them dead! You we saved for last! The last of those retched creatures."

Vamy's voice echoed. A few rocks and dust tumbled down off of the top of the ravine. Vamy looked up and saw a lion's head on a massive body twice the size of one of those bear beast. A goat's head appeared form behind the lion head. And long scaly tail rose into the air tipped with a snake head. The creature was crouched ready to attack. Riley looked up following Vamy's gaze but it was too late. Chimera pounced down on Riley taking him in her mouth and crunched. Vamy grabbed Edward's head, not wanting to hang around for Chimera to come after him next and was in the air. He beat his wings fiercely. He looked back and saw Chimera with Riley's lifeless body in her mouth. She can enjoy him.

*****

Wulf and Seth had located the battle scene. Seth howled pitifully. Wulf left him to morn. He searched the corpses. He found Victoria where she died killed by Nikita. He wandered passed her. He found a dead bear beast but if wasn't Jacob. He didn't know his name, never learned it. He moved on. Sniffing wasn't working the smell of blood clouded the air. Laurent, who was killed by Jogu, lay near the entrance to the burrow. The meerkats had left the burrow. The dead bodies were starting to attract crows and not long before other creatures show up to feast on the carrion. Wulf heard someone coming. He looked over behind a tree and saw Collin and Brady coming up.

Wulf let them cry for their dead. He cautiously slunk into the burrow entrance. It was dark but he could see a body lying before him. The scent told him it was Leah. She had been slain by Flower, a pretty honorable way to go for someone like her. She was almost his mate if the others had their way. Wulf heard Seth coming after him. He howled at the sight of his dead big sister. He nuzzled her with his nose trying to get her up but she had been dead for some time and her body was cold.

"_One who lived is gone,"_ muttered Wulf.

He left Seth where he was. As he headed deeper into the burrow he caught the scent of Quil but found no body. He didn't have to go far to find Jacob. He lay in the middle of the tunnel taking up most of the room. No one would be able to get pass him since he blocked the way. Jacob unfortunately ran into one eyed Hannibal, a bully no one wants to see. Wulf crawled on top of him till he reached his head. He took Jacob in his mouth by the neck. He closed his jaws together till his top teeth met his bottom. Then he pulled back and his head came right off. Wulf crawled backwards. He slid down Jacob's body and turned around. There was barely any room for him to turn in. Jacob would have had no way of getting out but to back up.

'_**Either he was stupid or he knew he was going to die so he sacrifices himself to save the others. Maybe he hoped to block the meerkats inside.'**_ Wulf thought to himself. _**'Well there are other tunnels the meerkats could use or they could just crawl on top of him.**_'

Wulf came out of the tunnel to the main burrow. He found that Seth had pulled his sister out of the burrow. A trail of blood led the way. Wulf came out with Jacob's head in his mouth. Seth, Brady and Collin were on the other side of the tree burying Leah. He left them not wanting to be seen with Jacob's head in his mouth. As he walked among the dead he came across James. He had been slain by Zorro. 'He lived by the claw and died by the claw,' Zorro's claws.

Wulf treaded back to the meeting point. Vamy was already there and so was their kid.

*****

Nightmare, the hybrid son of Wulf and Vamy carried Bella's head. He was a werepire, a werewolf vampire combined. He was once human chosen by Vamy and Wulf to become their hybrid son. He agreed and they bit him at the same time the only way to make a werepire. Vampires and werewolves could not bread to produce a pup; they are too genetically different to do so. The only way was to bite a human at the same time to make one. Their master one day declared that she wanted a werepire, coming up with the name herself, so she sent Vamy and Wulf out to find the perfect person. They finally decided on Nightmare. He was given the name Nightmare since he was a mixture of two things.

They presented the severed heads to their master. She was very much pleased but their work was not yet done. Jasper was still alive and so were Seth, Brady and Collin. She wanted them brought to her. Quil and Embry's bodies were never found. Wulf went to find Seth, Brady and Collin. Vamy left to retrieve Jasper. Nightmare left to locate Quil and Embry's bodies. Wulf carried their scent on his fur.

Seth, Brady and Collin had rejoined Quil and Embry who found each other in the forest. They lumbered on mournfully. Wulf located them with Nightmare who stayed out of sight. The pack spent a cold night in a hollow fallen oak tree. Nightmare went to find Vamy, he wasn't needed. Wulf spent the cold night with the pack. When they woke the next morning they discovered Quil had wandered off. He had left them in the night and had died of his wounds in a hollow. When they found him, flies were already landing on him.

"Leave him alone!" cried Brady.

He and Collin dusted the flies away from his body fiercely.

"Leave him be," shouted Embry.

"No, I want him to be perfect!" wailed Collin. "He doesn't deserve this!"

Embry couldn't pry them away from his body. He would pull one away and the other came back. Seth joined in trying to keep the flies at bay. Finally he gave in and allowed Brady, Collin and Seth to cover Quil with dirt and dead leaves in the hollow tree. Embry said a little speech about how he was a good friend and clan mate. The five remaining clan members started off. Wulf didn't know how to invite them to come back with him. He most certainly didn't want them to hate him for betraying the clan. Embry needed rest. He was moving slowly and stopping more frequently throughout the day.

The group now led by Embry, heading into a grass field. There was cattle out grazing in the sunshine. The bear beast kept to the out skirt of the field avoiding the cows. They walked single file behind Embry with Wulf bringing up the rear. A burst rang out and there was a flash of light. Embry screamed and keeled over. Collin ran for the wood, Brady dashed into the grass for cover while Wulf ducked down and Seth stood dumfounded and frozen with shock. Embry lay before him in the dirt blood spewing from a hole in his shoulder.

"Get down," whined Wulf. "That farmer might see you and shoot you too."

Seth didn't hear him. Wulf shoved him over of the ground. They lay silently all time seemed to stop. Wulf hear the grass crunching beyond them. Wulf turned to Seth who laid eyes fixed on Embry's still body.

"The farmer is coming," Wulf nudged Seth in the side. "We have to get out of here. We need to find Brady and Collin."

The grass departed behind them. Wulf turned snarling but to his relief Brady pushed his face through the blades. Brady moaned in anguish. The hardship the clan had faced was too much for Brady, he started to cry. Wulf nuzzled him gently in the ear. Embry was big and strong. He was the oldest person left in the clan. The loss of Jacob was hard, their leader who hardly led. Sam wasn't a great leader but he was still missed and so were Jared and Paul. The loss of Quil brought great despair. The loss Quil and Embry in the same day were too much to take. Their last possible leader was gone. The clan grieved.

"What will we do without him?" whined Brady.

"We have to keep going, the farmer will be coming for him."

"We need to bury him," snapped Seth. "I won't let he be skinned and stuffy to be hung on a wall! No, no brother of mine will be treated like that!"

Seth crawled over to Embry and pulled him over with his paws. There was a moan and all eyes fell on Embry. He twitched and slowly opened his eyes. Relief, shock and joy filled every inch of the group. It spread so fast banishing the sadness that it was sickening. Embry got up on his front paws. He winced at the pain in his shoulder. Whines and wails broke the silence as he was pummeled with licks and nuzzled. He pulled himself forward dragging his hind legs behind him. He crawled to his feet and staggered before he regained his balance.

"I know where we will be safe," Wulf mention finally. "We need to go this way."

"Wait Wulfred; give Embry a chance to recover."

"No the sooner we get somewhere safe the better." Embry limped over, blood pouring from his wound. "Lead the way Wulfred."

"But he's not the leader!" cried Brady. "You are the oldest!"

"This is no time. He knows the way and he is the strongest."

Seth agreed and so Brady submitted. Brady didn't say anything after that; he just went along with it. Wulf led the way out of the field. He eyed the farmer far away getting his sons and a truck, probably to remove Embry's body. They located Collin frozen by fear unable to move. He was too afraid to go into the field to find them so he waited for them to come and get him. Wulf hurried the group back into the forest. Wulf made sure to let the group rest. Embry was starting to slow down more and more by the hour. At one point Wulf let the group to rest on a flat rock under a tree. He scouted ahead. A foul smell took hold of his nose. He followed it curious and came across a gruesome scene. A dead bear beast lay half eaten in the grass. Wulf snarled in disbelief. He didn't know the name. It appeared he got in a fight with a bear, a real bear over some food and was killed in the battle. Wulf growled angrily. These creatures weren't suited for life in the wild. They were too big and slow to catch proper prey. Wulf resemble a real wolf. The bear beasts were used to living in houses and could buy food. Life in the wild wasn't a game and they hadn't lived wildly as Wulf. He returned to them and found that Embry was dying of his wound and exhaustion.

"Wulfred," he was able to breathe. "You take care of the clan now. Get them somewhere safe. I'm entrusting you to take care of the last of my brothers. You're the oldest. I have to find Quil and take him to Jacob."

"Embry don't leave us," wailed Brady.

"I have to help Quil. He can't do anything without me. Wulfred, you be good to this tribe. I'm proud of you all. Carry on the pack."

Embry closed his eyes and lay still for a very long time. He moved slightly letting the others know he was still alive. Finally he stopped and his breathing fell silent. Wulf leaned down and touched noses with his. He moaned and laid down next to Embry. Seth howled and Brady and Collin wept. They dug a hole and buried him. Wulf stuck a stick in the ground as a marker for Embry. He was Wulf's first friend in the clan as well as the first person he met. He mourned for him greatly. He urged the pack along despite his and their melancholy.

*****

Vamy and Nightmare located Jasper easily. He was crawling along the ravine lost in grief. He was badly wounded and unable to reproduce if his kind could anyways. He had a broken fang and lost the other in a fight with Mitch. Vamy landed nearby and rubbed him with his muzzle. Jasper broke down. He was the last of his kind and he could not make more. He would be allowed to live since he was the last. Vamy pushed him forward. Somehow he had to get him back with him and his son Nightmare. He would have to carry him.

"To bad you can't fly," muttered Vamy. "Then you could have flown away from the Sun Angles."

"Why did they attack?"

"Somewhere in Africa, it is believed mainly Zambian, Zimbabwean region in southern Africa, meerkats are called Sun Angles, and they believed they protect villages from moon devils which are vampires, werewolves, were panther, witches, and other things that go bump in the night which attack stray cattle or lone tribesmen," explained Vamy. "Come on, Jasper. Let's get out of here."

"How could we fall to these small fuzzy creatures?" wailed Jasper. "We're bigger and stronger."

"Vampiro wouldn't have you," that was Vamy's response to that.

"_For what's deceased I shall never grieve,"_ hissed Nightmare. _"Just let your faith die. How is it divine when it's flawed design?"_

Jasper didn't question the weird creature that accompanied Vamy. He was in his bat wolf form. He looked like a wolf with wings. His head and body were that of a wolf but his nose was leafed. He had red streaks in his fur behind his bat like ears that looked too big for his head. He sported wolf legs with bat claws for hanging upside down, his favorite way to sleep. Nightmare obviously inherited the best traits of both his parents. Nightmare had three fathers, his biological father who was now a vampire and Vamy and Wulf. Vamy didn't care that he had a son with Wulf another male but Wulf was really looking forward to having a son so Vamy went along with it. He didn't want to find a female werewolf plus it didn't matter.

Jasper climbed on top of Vamy and hung on to the scruff of his neck. Vamy took off easily with the extra weight. Jasper was surprisingly light. Nightmare followed after them. They made the long journey home with the sparkly. Wulf brought the three Quileute tribe shape shifters. He found that they weren't really werewolves which irritated him greatly. He was only supposed to bring home one, the last of their kind. His master accepted his excuse for not being able to do away or abandon the young beasts, Brady and Collin. He didn't want to be responsible for their life cut short. She decided to put them in a zoo or something. Jasper will live with a friend who could do whatever she wanted with him.

*****

The gifts they had brought their master were placed outside her leather house. The heads of Edward, Bella and Jacob were staked on rod iron spears. Edward's head was placed on the right with Bella's in the middle and Jacob's on the others side. This showed she would tolerate no imperfect and pointless creations. They didn't make sense in this world of logic and well they were diseased and to keep the spread of their illness to the rest of the population of vampires, she wiped them out. The shape shifted was sampling revenge for the dire wolves. Later their master decided to make use of the dead sparklies. She made use of their inside and bones. Their bones were used for the framing of a new wing on their master's house, and their teeth were made into a chair. She skinned them and turned their sparkly skin into clothes. Edward was turned into jacket for herself. His nipples were turn into bottoms for some chest pockets. Jacob made a nice fur coat for cold days. Bella's body was just eaten by Vamy and Wulf. She was useless, Nightmare had a little of her but found her no good.

Meanwhile, the sun had setted and the pale expressions on their faces never looked better except for Edward's stupid sparkling head.

The end

Song in order of appearance

On the Arrow – AFI

Jack the Ripper – AFI

Day n' Nite – Kid Cudi

American Pie – Don McLean

Vicarious – Tool

Darling I want to destroy you – AFI

Getting Away With Murder – Papa Roach

Rabbits are Roar kill on RT. 37 – AFI

Sacrilege – AFI

Author, Aniju's note:

This was fun, killing the twilight people with my favorite meerkats. I tied to use only meerkats that were featured in the actual show Meerkat Manor. I'm tired of Twilight, never liked and never will, unless I'm killing them. This was quite fun really. Maybe I'll write how the others died. James will fear rabbits soon enough.


End file.
